


Crush

by lauramebob



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauramebob/pseuds/lauramebob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 year old Peter has noticed girls, or rather, one girl in particular and goes to his dads for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

 

   
---  
   
|   |    
---|---  
  
 It was a Saturday morning and Peter was watching cartoons in the living room whilst Tony and Steve made breakfast, meaning that Steve was attempting to make breakfast and Tony just stood drinking coffee and trying to grab a feel occasionally. The Super Soldier had just bullied his husband into setting the table when Pepper walked in, an indulgent smile on her face.

"Somebody get some last night?" Tony asked pouring another cup of coffee, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Your son just asked me about girls." Was the red heads answer as she perched on one of the stools around the breakfast island, Steve took the one next to her and Tony mentally congratulated himself on not doing a spit-take.

His son couldn't be interested in girls yet-he was nine! When Tony was that age he was still convinced that girls had cooties, did kids still think cooties existed, he wasn't sure, did they even still call them Cooties, what would a Cootie look like...

"Anyway, don't tell him I said anything, he kind of made me 'cross my heart' I wouldn't." She made her way to the door, placing a hand over her heart,

"My little nephew's growing up." She sighed theatrically before exiting.

"You didn't hear anything she said did you?" Steve deadpanned

"Not a Damn thing. Hey Pete."

"Morning dad, morning pop." The boy greeted hoisting himself up into a stool with a yawn.

It was slowly and silently killing the two men not to quiz their son on what Pepper had told them, especially seeing as how Peter was being quieter than usual and merely pushing his eggs and bacon around his plate rather than shovelling them into his mouth like he usually would.

"What was that?" Steve asked when Peter mumbled something to his food.

"I said how did you guys get together?"

Tony and Steve exchanged a quick look before Steve set down his fork. They had both agreed that he would handle any and all questions and discussions in the relationships area, basically because he was a damn sight better at making things G-rated than Tony could ever be

"Well, The Avengers had defeated an alien invasion-"

"Again." Tony chimed in,

"And your dad just marched straight up to me, looked me in the eye and took hold of my hand."

"And I haven't let go since." Tony said, taking Steve's hand and batting his eyelashes at the blond. Peter giggled before returning his attention back to his plate, looking a little too thoughtful.

"Can we go to the park later?"

 

Peter was antsy all through the car ride to the park and practically fell out when they arrived.

"You ok Pete?" Tony asked, trying to hide his amusement as his son tried as discreetly as a nine year old can to look around, as if he was searching for someone. He must have spotted them because a look of relief-mixed-with-slight-panic plastered itself onto his face.

"I'll be over there." He said, indicating the direction of a small hill on the other side of the playground.

"Me and your dad'll be around here." Steve called after him

"Come on." He tugged Tony after him in the general direction Peter had gone in,

"Steve, are you _seriously_ dragging me to spy on our son?"

"Yes."

"I love it when you take charge."

The two men watched from their vantage point on a bench which was slightly obscured by shrubbery (the only place Tony had reasoned they wouldn't look like a couple of pervs spying on kids and wouldn't be attacked by any sugar high preteens who recognised Iron Man and Captain America) as Peter sat talking to a blonde girl perched on the side of the pool, both kids had their feet dangling in the water and playfully kicked water at each other.

"So, Petey likes Gwen Stacey." Tony observed

"So it would seem."

The two had met Gwen a few times over the years through play dates and birthday parties and such-she seemed a sweet enough kid.

"C'mon kid make a move already." Tony groaned as for the umpteenth time Peter inched his hand towards Gwen's only to snatch it back at the last second.

"Give him time. Don't You don't remember when you first asked a girl out?"

They watched with baited breath as Peter's hand suddenly shot out and took hold of Gwen's. She stopped mid sentence and stared down at their hands before looking at Peter. She smiled shyly but didn't pull her hand away-if anything she scooted slightly closer.

Both men were painfully aware that they were sporting goofy grins but couldn't care less.

"Just wait until he starts asking about the R-rated stuff." Tony quipped.

The thought caused the smiles to instantly vanish and the both of them to grow slightly pale.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
